


Dirty Laundry

by corvus_v



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_v/pseuds/corvus_v
Summary: ❝Él tiene sus secretos, sí, yo tambiéntengo los míos.No me importa lo que hicistesolo lo que hacemos...la ropa sucia,luce bien en ti.❞FANFIC BASADO EN LA CANCIÓN "DIRTY LAUNDRY" DE ALL TIME LOW.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	1. (零)

╔══════❀✿❀══════╗

**0\. Prólogo**

╚══════❀✿❀══════╝

◦‒✩‒◦

Todos tenemos secretos. Es parte de la naturaleza humana el querer ocultar algo del resto del mundo; para guardar apariencias, quizás, o simplemente por el miedo que causa el que alguien lo llegue a descubrir.

Sea por la razón que sea, tarde o temprano todos los secretos salen a la luz. Y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Mi nombre es Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. Puedes llamarme Tooru.

—Hajime. Hajime Iwaizumi. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Los secretos pueden ser como la ropa sucia._


	2. ㈠

╔══════❀✿❀══════╗

**1\. Fuego compartido**

╚══════❀✿❀══════╝

◦‒✩‒◦

La noche era tan fría y amarga como el vaso de café que reposaba en el portavasos de su coche; un Nissan Versa 2017, el cual permanecía estacionado delante de un pequeño y descuidado edificio, totalmente desincronizado con su moderno auto pues el lugar parecía sacado directamente de los 80’. Sorprendentemente, aquello le agradaba, demasiado a decir verdad. Y es por eso que no le importaba conducir 40 minutos desde su departamento hasta esa pequeña y descuidada lavandería, cargado siempre con un pequeño costal blanco a reventar de su ropa sucia.

Suspiro después de dar otro trago a su vaso de café. Permaneció en su coche un momento más, esperando a que la canción que reproducían por la radio se terminara; _Hold On_ de _Chord Overstreet_ , solo entonces tomo su ropa sucia y salió de su coche dando un portazo y cerrándolo con llave.

Hajime portaba su gesto enfurruñado de siempre y no lo cambio ni cuando entro a la lavandería, siendo recibido cordialmente por la señora detrás del mostrador. Pero tampoco era un maleducado, por lo que soltó un escueto y rotundo “buenas noches” antes de dirigirse a las lavadoras. 

Dejo caer su pequeño costal contra una de las sillas desgastadas y se encamino hasta las canastas que estaban apiladas en una esquina para tomar una y depositar toda su ropa en esta. La coloco toda en la lavadora (después de haber depositado unas cuantas monedas en la ranura izquierda) y vertió una cantidad generosa del detergente que también llevaba consigo. Una vez la maquina estuvo funcionando, dejo ir todo su peso en una de las sillas verdes de plástico. Eran incomodas como la mierda pero era mejor a estar de pie y esperar a que la lavadora terminara su trabajo.

Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir un poco antes de que la ropa estuviera lista y tuviera que pasarla a la secadora. Sin embargo, un movimiento brusco acompañado de una ligero estruendo a su derecha le hizo abrir ligeramente los ojos.

Giro levemente el cuello, buscando no ser muy obvio, hasta que el responsable de perturbar su sueño entro en su campo de visión. Se trataba de un joven alto con una mata de cabellos castaños y ondulados en la cabeza, entallado en unos desgastados jeans y portando una camiseta de una talla más grande; con rayas aguamarina y blancas. Iwaizumi no pudo evitar reparar en su degastado y sucio calzado, el cual consistía en un par de _converse_ azules.

Todo él gritaba descuido, pero aquello le gustaba. Un poco.

El estruendo había sido provocado cuando el joven castaño había dejado caer accidentalmente una botella de aluminio que presumía ser jugo envasado. Al parecer se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada de Hajime, pues le dedico un apenado ademan mientras se encogía de hombros, disculpándose por haber sido ruidoso.

El moreno decidió ignorarlo, volviendo a su postura relajada de antes para intentar, ahora sí, conciliar el sueño. Pero era inútil, pues ahora era aquel extraño el que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, examinándolo de arriba abajo. Aquello lo ponía nervioso, más que nada ansioso, pues no entendía el porqué de la insistencia, él se consideraba alguien con una apariencia ordinaria y nada fuera de lo común, ¿entonces porque? Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer, pues tampoco se iba a poner a gritarle a mitad del establecimiento. Podía parecer un ogro pero seguía teniendo modales.

Así que solo le quedo rogar a que su lavadora terminara rápido su trabajo, para poder usar la secadora, la cual estaba, afortunadamente, del otro lado del cuarto. Fuera de la vista de aquel sujeto. Pero no conto con que la lavadora de este sujeto terminara antes, que este tomara su ropa y se dirigiera a las secadoras, no sin antes dispararle una intencionada mirada.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando minutos después, su tanda de ropa estaba lista para ingresar a la secadora. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se adentró al pequeño espacio de las secadoras con su canasta en mano y después de escoger la más apartada de aquel sujeto, deposito todo ahí y decidió salir antes que quedarse a soportar la intensa mirada de aquel.

Al salir, lo primero que lo recibió fue una ventisca helada que acaricio duramente su rostro. No se inmuto en lo más mínimo y camino hasta su coche, se recargo en el cofre y saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos que permanecía oculta en el interior de su chaqueta, como un secreto del cual no se sentía orgulloso. Tomo uno y lo coloco entre sus labios pero antes de siquiera poder encenderlo, una voz a su lado le hizo saltar.

— ¿Tienes fuego?

Y al girarse, ahí estaba: el sujeto de cabello castaño y mirada insistente. Iwaizumi se preguntó mentalmente si era una especie de acosador o simplemente alguien muy sociable que buscaba entablar conversaciones ahí donde estuviera. Como la primera opción le daba un poco de repelús, decidió irse por la segunda que si bien tampoco era de su total agrado, al menos no involucraba una llamada a la policía.

Fue entonces que reparo en que le había preguntado algo, así como también lo hizo al ver el cigarrillo que colgaba en los labios ajenos. Asintió de forma seria y después de encender su propio cigarrillo, se lo paso al otro sujeto que imito su gesto para después regresarle el encendedor.

Aquel tipo no intento iniciar una conversación y Hajime le agradeció internamente. Solo estaban ahí, recargados contra el cofre de su auto, fumando un cigarrillo mientras eran bañados por la luz fluorescente roja del letrero que rezaba « _Lavandería: Buenos tiempos_ _»_ sobre sus cabezas.

No fue cuando iban a medio cigarrillo cada uno que aquel extraño soltó la primera palabra:

—Mi nombre es Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. —se presentó a sí mismo como si recién hubieran cruzado mirada y nada de los últimos minutos hubiera pasado. —Puedes llamarme Tooru.

Iwaizumi lucio un poco confundido al principio, fuera de lugar ante aquella presentación tan repentina, pero como se venía repitiendo toda la noche: no era un maleducado.

—Hajime. Hajime Iwaizumi.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio después de eso, solo dándole las últimas caladas a sus respectivos cigarrillos antes de dejarlos caer en la acera del estacionamiento y aplastarlos con el pie. Sin embargo, ninguno se movió un centímetro después de eso. No se dirigían la mirada, la dejaban vagar entre la publicidad del lugar y el gran ventanal que les daba una vista perfecta de su ropa en la secadora.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto, Iwa-chan? —el sujeto, de nombre ahora Tooru, había vuelto a hablar. Pero no le dirigió la mirada. Solo sonreía y a Hajime le pareció encantador.

Iwaizumi torció el gesto ante el apodo pero no se quejó, al menos no en voz alta. « _¿Quién se cree este tipo, hablando con tanta confianza? No me jodas_ _»._ Carraspeo y después de soltar la última nube de humo hacia el cielo, se giró un poco para ver Tooru por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Tu coche. —respondió de inmediato, como si ya tuviera la respuesta dándole vueltas en la cabeza, solo esperando a que la pregunta adecuada fuera lanzada al aire. —Las personas del área tienen autos más… pasados de moda, por decirlo así. Tal cual ves esta lavandería sacada de los ochenta, tal cual son las personas de por aquí.

Esta vez Iwaizumi si lo miro por completo, volviendo a repasar su vestimenta. Siendo sinceros, aquel chico le parecía sacado de una vieja película ochentera, de esas que sus padres solían ver los sábados en la noche. Una sonrisa perspicaz se deslizo en sus labios sin siquiera quererlo.

—Tu _eres_ de por aquí, ¿cierto?

Oikawa rio por lo bajo.

—Chico listo.

Volvieron a reír, solo porque querían hacerlo antes de volver a quedarse en silencio. Lejos de lo que pudieran creer al tratarse de dos completos extraños, el silencio no era incomodo en absoluto. Por el contrario, era inusualmente agradable.

Pero aquel silencio se vio interrumpido cuando la encargada de la lavandería salió por la puerta, haciéndoles saber que sus secadoras ya se habían detenido. Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de seguir a la señora dentro. Cada uno tomo sus prendas y, después de dar las gracias, salieron por la puerta.

—Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte, Iwa-chan. —Oikawa había vuelto a hablar primero apenas y pusieron un pie afuera, siendo recibidos nuevamente por el frio viento de la noche.

Iwaizumi decidió ignorar ese ridículo apodo. Miro al castaño frente a él, que le sonreía con todos los dientes mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo ante el frio que las azotaba. Intento sonreír, por más pequeña que fuera su sonrisa, para después asentir con la cabeza.

—Igualmente, Oikawa.

—Puedes llamarme Tooru.

Hajime resoplo, pero no dejo que su sonrisa vacilara.

—Tooru.

—Dime, ¿Iwa-chan? —pestañeo juguetonamente, sacando una leve risa en el contrario. Quizá el apodo no era tan malo.

Sin darse cuenta, habían caminado hasta el coche de Oikawa, deteniéndose justo delante mientras el dueño sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo. El moreno examino el coche con la mirada y entonces recordó las palabras dichas antes por Tooru, mientras fumaban.

Rio entre dientes.

— _Si_ eres de por aquí. —reafirmo, no porque quedara duda alguna, pero le pareció que hacerlo era lo indicado en ese momento. Después de haber visto su coche, como no.

Oikawa solo rio y abrió su coche, tirando su propio costal de ropa adentro. Se recargo en la puerta y le dedico una mirada juguetona a su nuevo conocido. Entonces, con una mala imitación de voz de infomercial, hablo:

—Es un clásico, Iwa-chan. —y señalo su pequeño y enclenque Simca 1000 de color verde limón.

Iwaizumi se sorprendió por lo bien cuidado que parecía ese coche icónico de los ochenta, intento hacer alguna broma al respecto pero solo atino a reír. Quizá demasiado. Pero la verdad no le importaba, pues Oikawa le siguió en las risas sin reparos. Cuando se calmaron, volvieron a dedicarse una mirada. Y, al menos para Iwaizumi, aquellos ojos avellanas le parecieron inescrutables, como si ocultaran miles de secretos que jamás deberían ser pronunciados, ni siquiera por error.

Y eso no le podía parecer más atrayente.

—Quizá nos veamos luego, Iwa-chan.

—Sí, quizá.

 _Claro_ que se verían luego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el primer capitulo~ 
> 
> Aviso que este sera un fic de cinco capítulos solamente mas un epilogo sjssklksk 
> 
> Me gustaría que me dijeran su opinión sobre que les parece la nueva narrativa utilizada. De verdad, de verdad me ayudaría muchísimo saber su opinión para poder mejorar ;;; 
> 
> Bueno, nos vemos~
> 
> REDES SOCIALES:
> 
> Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u  
> Instagram: _toxru_


	3. ㈡

╔════════❀✿❀════════╗

**2\. Perderse para encontrarse**

╚════════❀✿❀════════╝

◦‒✩‒◦

Ha pasado una semana y de nueva cuenta, Hajime se encuentra estacionado fuera de la _Lavandería “Buenos Tiempos”._ Su infaltable costal lleno de ropa sucia permanece a su lado y, como un déjà vu, la misma canción vuelve a sonar mientras él da un largo trago a su amargo café. Suspira, toma su bolsa de ropa sucia y sale del auto. Apenas y pone un pie fuera, un llamativo y pequeño auto llama su atención del otro lado del estacionamiento.

Él sonríe sin darse cuenta y entra al establecimiento, dando las buenas noches a la mujer tras el mostrador; esta era diferente a la otra vez. Lo que no era diferente era el joven larguirucho de cabello castaño que lo observaba desde los asientos en la pared.

Esta vez iba vestido con unos pantalones grises, doblados hasta su tobillo, y una simpática camisa estampada con flores azules. Un digno guiño a la moda de los 80. Y Hajime se preguntó si el otro lo hacía a propósito y tenía un complejo de haber nacido en la época equivocada. Quizá le estaba dando muchas vueltas.

—Hola, Iwa-chan. —como siempre, Oikawa tomaba la primera palabra, saludándolo desde su lugar. —Pensé que no volvería a verte por aquí.

Hajime sonrió en su dirección y agito el costal blanco que llevaba en su mano. Se sentó a un lado de Oikawa y se dedicó a sacar su ropa sucia para ponerla en una canasta.

—Estaba esperando a tener esto. —respondió, haciendo alusión a la ropa sucia que ahora pasaba por sus manos, lista para su camino por la lavadora.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a las maquinas. Hizo el proceso de siempre y dejo su ropa dentro para volver a tomar asiento a un lado de Tooru. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y sin decir nada, salieron a la par de la lavandería hasta terminar recostados en el capo del coche de Iwaizumi.

Un cigarrillo colgaba de los labios de cada uno mientras se dedicaban a observar y nombrar las estrellas que salpicaban el cielo nocturno. O mejor dicho, Oikawa se dedicaba a nombrar las estrellas e Iwaizumi simplemente lo escuchaba, tirando preguntas ocasionales que le daban cuerda al castaño.

El moreno nunca imagino que Tooru sería tan parlanchín. Pero le gustaba, realmente le gustaba que lo fuera.

—Entonces… ¿ese es el cinturón de Orión? —pregunto Hajime, señalando la constelación en cuestión. Quería demostrarle a Oikawa que no estaba hablando en vano y que realmente lo estaba escuchando. Aquello pareció encender algo en la mirada de Tooru. Salto en su lugar y señalo la constelación también.

— ¡Sí! Las tres estrellas que lo conforman se llaman: Alnitak, Alnilam y Mintaka. —explico con satisfacción y sin vacilar. Aquello sorprendió un poco a Iwaizumi.

—Wow, se nota que te gusta todo este tema de las estrellas, ¿no es así?

—Me encanta… —murmuró. Parecía que volvería a hablar, por lo que el otro se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera de la continuación de aquella oración. — Me hace sentir que no estoy solo en este vasto universo.

El gesto estoico de Iwaizumi vacilo, solo un instante pero lo hizo. Miro el perfil de Oikawa con detenimiento, preguntándose cuantas constelaciones serían necesarias para formar tan bello rostro. Porque si, no se ponía miramientos para decir que Oikawa Tooru era una persona bella, y poco a poco, descubría que lo era en más de un sentido.

Estaba por abrir la boca y responder algo pero la voz de la encargada los volvió a interrumpir como la última vez, avisándoles que las lavadoras habían terminado su trabajo. El primero en ponerse de pie fue Oikawa, que apago su cigarrillo en la suela de su zapato para después tirarlo en el cemento y él solo pudo imitarlo.

Entraron al establecimiento sin decir palabra alguna. Sacaron su ropa húmeda y se encaminaron hasta las secadoras, donde dejaron que se hiciera el último paso del proceso de la lavandería. No volvieron a salir, ambos se quedaron ahí, sentados uno al lado del otro sin mediar palabra alguna.

Pero Iwaizumi quería decir algo. No tenía idea de _que_ pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Quizá diría una estupidez o quizá, sin darse cuenta, terminaría contando uno de los tantos secretos que acumulaban polvo en su interior. No le importaba que fuera, él solo necesitaba decir algo. Ya.

—Yo también me siento solo.

Ahí estaba. Lo había escupido como si nada. ¿Se arrepentía? Tal vez un poco, se sentía avergonzado más que nada. Pero entonces a su mente venia la imagen de Oikawa confesándole por qué su fascinación por los astros. Y entonces esa vergüenza se esfumaba.

Al ver que Tooru no respondió nada, siguió hablando.

—Algunas veces, me siento solo… perdido, en realidad. E irónicamente, mi mejor manera de encontrarme es perderme a mitad de la nada. Conducir y conducir. Perderme por un momento para lograr poner orden a mi cabeza.

Iwaizumi no lo noto, pero Oikawa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en ese mismo instante.

—Déjame encontrarte, Iwa-chan.

Así fue como terminaron abandonando el auto de Oikawa en el estacionamiento. Ambos se habían subido al auto de Iwaizumi apenas sus prendas estuvieron listas y sin trazar un plan o ruta exacta, el auto comenzó a moverse. ¿A dónde iban? No tenían idea. Y era exactamente eso lo que les hacía burbujear el pecho en emoción.

No necesitaban un mapa para encontrar la ruta exacta. Era igual que buscarse a uno mismo; nadie te daba un mapa sobre que ruta seguir, eras tú el que exploraba cada camino que se te ponía enfrente, reuniendo experiencia a lo largo de estos. Y al final, te dabas cuenta que lo importante no era la ruta, si no la experiencia, era esa la que te hacia ser quien eras. Era lo que Hajime había aprendido luego de tantos años de viajar solo por cada carretera que se le pusiera en frente.

Y el estar ahora sentado en su coche con Oikawa a un lado, cantando cada una de las canciones que salía de la radio le hacía sentir más acompañado de lo que jamás había estado. Como si nunca en su vida hubiera experimentado la soledad y esta solo fuera un invento utilizado para espantar a las personas. Tal vez eso era; una invención del mismo ser humano que servía para levantar muros a su alrededor y poder sentir lastima de sí mismo sin nadie que le molestase y aportara más a su basura verbal. Si, quizá era un escudo.

—Estoy viendo un perfecto lugar para cenar. Estaciónate ahí, Iwa-chan. —Tooru había bajado la ventanilla y ahora su mano salía por esta, apuntando un pequeño y rustico establecimiento a las orillas de la autopista.

—Está bien. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Estacionaron el auto y entraron al pequeño restaurante, el cual resulto ser una pequeña cafetería que hizo saltar de emoción a Oikawa, pues al parecer era idéntica a los lugares donde los traileros hacían paradas para descansar en las películas que tanto le gustaban.

Se sentaron en uno de los rincones, apartados de todo el bullicio del lugar y rápidamente fueron atendidos por una de las meseras. Cada uno pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas y un refresco de naranja; se sorprendieron al saber que gustaban del mismo sabor. Se entretuvieron hablando y hablando sobre cosas interesantes que vieron durante el camino hasta que llegaron sus hamburguesas y cada uno se dispuso a devorar todo lo que había en el plato.

—De verdad, solo falta una rockola y que suene _Escape_ de _Rupert Holmes_ por todo el lugar para que esto sea perfecto. —dijo Oikawa mientras terminaba de comer las ultimas papas de su plato, embarrándolas de cátsup.

Iwaizumi no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar un risita por lo bajo. Dio el último trago a su refresco y lo dejo estar en la mesa. Recargo los codos en la misma y se dejó ir hacia adelante. Observo detenidamente al castaño frente a él, entrando entonces en un extraño duelo de miradas.

—De verdad creo que naciste en la época equivocada.

El otro esbozo una sonrisa juguetona. _Típico de Oikawa._

—Yo creo lo mismo. —rio.

De pronto, Hajime se vio incapaz de apartar la mirada de Tooru. Se vio atrapado en aquellos ojos avellana llenos de misterios y secretos sin contar. ¿Era posible sentirse bien al lado de una persona que acabas de conocer? Probablemente, antes habría contestado un rotundo _no_ , pero ahora, estando delante de Tooru, no sabría qué responder.

Había estado solo por tanto tiempo que ahora el estar acompañado le resultaba sumamente extraño. Extraño y desconcertante. ¿Merecía salir de esa soledad autoimpuesta? Había cometido errores; muchos errores que a día de hoy seguían calando en su consciencia, dándole un constante recordatorio que no le dejaba tranquilo en ningún momento. Un día simplemente había decidido que lo mejor era estar solo y evitar dañar a alguien más.

Pero entonces llego ese atolondrado aborto de los 80 a romper los muros que había levantado, entrando a la fuerza y sin invitación. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba aquella actitud intrépida que brillaba con fuerza en sus ojos. 

No conocía a Tooru de nada, pero sentía que podía confiarle cada uno de sus secretos y este se los llevaría a la tumba. Iwaizumi quería creer en eso; quería creer en alguien y sentir que podía confiar otra vez, que no tenía que estar solo y afrontar los fantasmas del pasado por su cuenta.

Y Oikawa Tooru le hacía creer.

—Iwa-chan, ¿en qué estás pensando? —la suave voz de Tooru acaricio sus oídos.

Solo podía sonreír. Sonreír y sonreír. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a su cara? Eso no era propio de él. Intento resistirse, vaya que lo intento pero simplemente no podía reprimir aquella diminuta sonrisa que buscaba bailar en sus labios.

—En que dejamos tu auto abandonado en un estacionamiento a mitad de la noche. —y no mentía. De verdad había pensado en eso y solo podía reírse de su impulso de hace unas horas. Pero no se arrepentía, ninguno lo hacía.

Oikawa solo rio mientras asentía. Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, solo contemplando el rostro del otro. Tal vez en busca de una pista que les dijera que clase de fantasmas encerraban con llave tras esos ojos cansados y empañados. 

La mano de Tooru se movió por la mesa hasta terminar encima de la ajena. La atrapo con fuerza y ahora se dedicó a observarla en lugar del rostro de su dueño. Delineando cada pliegue, cada marca y cada mancha, esperando que cada detalle se guardara en su memoria. Y entonces murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado:

—Te encontré, Iwa-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ 
> 
> Realmente no tengo mucho que decir el día de hoy, salvo que estén disfrutando el fanfic sjsksjk ademas de pedirles, como en el capitulo pasado, que me digan sus opiniones (constructivas) sobre esta nueva forma de narrar, se los agradecería mucho <3
> 
> en fin, nos leemos luego~ 
> 
> REDES SOCIALES:
> 
> Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u  
> Instagram: _toxru_


	4. ㈢

╔══════❀✿❀══════╗

**3\. Tus colores.**

╚══════❀✿❀══════╝

◦‒✩‒◦

Ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Aunque le pagaran, ya no podría soportar estar sentado en aquella incomoda camilla de hospital con las frías manos de la enfermera reptando por su brazo en busca de la vena para poder, entonces, clavarle una aguja que Hajime podía jurar era del tamaño de un bolígrafo.

Su rostro se contrajo al sentir como la aguja era clavada y dejada en su brazo, succionando un tanto de su sangre que terminaría en el pequeño recipiente de plástico a su lado.

Contó mentalmente y trato de divagar lo más posible para evitar pensar en el trabajo de la enfermera. Y no, no es que le tuviera miedo a las inyecciones, pero tampoco era fan de que le clavaran un pedazo de metal súper delgado que bien podría igualar el tamaño de sus manos y, además, podía romperse y quedarse atrapado en su brazo. Así que no se contuvo de suspirar de alivio (internamente, claro) en cuanto la enfermera le saco la aguja del brazo y, con una sonrisa, le dijo que ya podía bajarse la manga.

—Muy bien, Hajime-kun, ya puedes irte. Los resultados de tus exámenes estarán el lunes por la mañana. —explico la enfermera sin perder su brillante sonrisa. Iwaizumi se preguntó si no tendría calambres en las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Asintió escuetamente y se dio la media vuelta, y salió de la pequeña sala blanca con un olor a desinfectante que ya lo tenía harto. Tenía pensado atravesar la sala de espera, salir al estacionamiento, tomar su auto y conducir hasta el Burger King más cercano para zamparse una hamburguesa con su buena orden de papas. Después de todo, le habían sacado sangre y por esa razón no había probado bocado desde que despertó, y ya era el mediodía, aproximadamente.

Y digo, ese era su plan porque apenas y puso un pie en la sala de espera se encontró con un rostro que poco a poco se filtraba entre sus memorias para convertirse en algo familiar. Ahí, a mitad de la sala de espera, recargado contra un pilar, se encontraba Tooru Oikawa.

— ¿Tooru?

El nombrado giro a verlo y de inmediato se pintó una sonrisa en su rostro. Caminó y se detuvo delante de Iwaizumi, tomándolo por los hombros y dando palmadas en los mismos.

—Iwa-chan, que sorpresa encontrarte en un lugar que no sea la lavandería. —saludó Oikawa, medio en broma. Pero el chico tenía razón; las escasas veces que se toparon fue en aquella vieja lavandería.

— ¿Debería preguntar qué haces aquí?

Oikawa entrecerró los ojos y rio suavemente, casi como un murmullo.

—No, no deberías. —respondió con suavidad. Entonces miró a Hajime con ojos centelleantes. — ¿Debería yo?

Lo miró y entonces sonrió. « _Ah, entonces es eso»._

—No, no deberías.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, ambos salieron del hospital al estacionamiento para dirigirse a sus respectivos coches que, convenientemente, se encontraban uno al lado de otro. Iwaizumi estaba seguro que el coche de Oikawa no estaba ahí cuando llego; sería imposible ignorar tremendo pedazo de metal ochentero.

—Bueno, ¿nos vemos luego? —preguntó Hajime, tomando las llaves de su bolsillo trasero.

Intento sonar desinteresado pero lo cierto era que si quería que se vieran luego. Quería volver a ver a Oikawa y no tenía idea de porque, bueno, quizá _si_ la tenía pero no se sentía listo para decirlo en voz alta, siquiera a pensarlo correctamente, mas allá de un vago borrón en su cabeza.

Se preguntó si debía esperar una respuesta o simplemente subirse a su coche e irse. Estaba a punto de hacer lo segundo cuando una mano, fría pero suave, lo tomo por la manga de su chaqueta. Alzó la vista y su respiración se cortó de golpe al observar la expresión en el rostro de Oikawa.

¿Era normal querer mirar sus ojos una y otra y otra y otra vez? ¿Lo era? Aunque, tampoco le interesaba mucho la respuesta; que se joda la normalidad.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, Iwa-chan, ¿está bien?

Hajime ni siquiera lo pensó antes de escupir su respuesta.

—Seguro.

Después de compartir una sonrisa cómplice, cada uno subió a su coche y arrancaron fuera del estacionamiento. Iwaizumi vio como Oikawa sacaba una mano por la ventana de su ridículo coche, indicándole así que le siguiera. Iwaizumi no protesto y le obedeció. Condujeron y condujeron lo que a Hajime le pareció una eternidad, y su trasero y espalda comenzaban a resentir las horas en auto. Fue como si sus quejidos mentales fueran escuchados, pues el auto delante de él se detuvo, adentrándose a lo que parecía ser una vieja propiedad que se había desgastado con los años, sin embargo, era eso mismo lo que la hacía parecer bonita a la vista.

Se preguntó si se meterían en problemas por estar ahí. Eso era una propiedad privada, ¿no es así? Bien podría llegar la policía en cualquier momento y darles una paliza hasta dejarlos inmovilizados en el suelo solo porque al dueño se le antojo.

—No te preocupes, este lugar es de mi familia. —Oikawa parecía haber leído su expresión aterrorizada, calmándolo al soltar aquella información.

Pero también despertando su curiosidad; ¿Qué hacían ahí?

No se atrevió a preguntar. Simplemente siguió a Tooru dentro de aquella vieja casita de campo, embellecida con las pinceladas de los años, casi entregándole vida propia. Era increíble como un lugar podía irradiar tal esencia. ¿Qué historia tendría la casa? ¿Hace cuánto pertenecía a la familia de Oikawa? ¿Habrá sido construida con el sudor y esfuerzo de sus antecesores? _¿Qué hacia él ahí?_

—Iwa-chan. —la voz del castaño lo llamo a lo lejos y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado plantado en la entrada, observando la vieja madera que componía la puerta.

Agitó la cabeza y siguió a Oikawa por los pasillos de la casa. Intentaba no mirar mucho alrededor pues sabía que volvería a quedarse congelado en su lugar, preguntándose por la historia de aquella casa y eso solo ocasionaría que Oikawa tuviera que volver a llamarle la atención. Así que solo lo seguía y lo seguía.

Entonces, cuando Iwaizumi estaba a punto de preguntar a dónde rayos iban, el fresco aire de la tarde lo recibió de lleno; estaban en un patio. Pero no era un simple patio con pasto verde y ya. No, este era _el_ patio. Que si, que un pasto verde tenia, pero además poseía hermosos y frondosos árboles a lo largo y ancho del lugar (el cual, por cierto, era enorme), algunos incluso tenían frutos en sus ramas. Había además, bebederos para pájaros en las esquinas, flores y arbustos no faltaron, de todos los colores y olores. Y como toque final, una fuente de piedra a mitad del todo, con una pequeña banca de madera delante.

Tantos colores y olores diferentes lo abrumaron al principio, pero conforme su vista se paseaba por el lugar y sus fosas nasales se impregnaban cada vez más del aroma, aquel sentimiento se desvanecía hasta perderse en algún lado, dando paso a una extraña felicidad. ¿Era felicidad? No estaba seguro, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que le gustaba. Le gustaba el lugar, le gustaba la diversidad de colores y olores, le gustaba el viento golpeando su cara y sobre todo, le gustaba la compañía.

Después de haber examinado el patio, su mirada se concentró en la otra persona en el lugar. Oikawa se había sentado en la vieja banca de madera, sonriéndole e invitándole a que se sentara a su lado. Hajime lo hizó.

— ¿Vas a decirme porque me trajiste aquí? —por fin se atrevió a preguntar lo que lo había estado molestando desde que puso un pie en la casa. ¿Qué hacía en este lugar que parecía tan… _íntimo_?

Tooru resoplo suavemente a su lado. Lo vio encogerse de hombros y sonreír con pereza, soltando una gran bocanada de aire después de eso.

—No lo sé. —confesó —Solamente quería traerte aquí, es todo.

Hajime decidió que con eso le bastaba. Pero aún tenía otra pregunta.

— ¿Y que es _aquí_ … exactamente?

Se quedaron en silencio después de eso, dejando que la pregunta flotara como una invasora, ocupando el espacio entre los dos. El ambiente no cambio en absoluto, tampoco el rostro de Oikawa e Iwaizumi. Solo hubo silencio. Silencio, silencio, silencio.

—Solía venir aquí cuando era niño. —entonces el silencio se rompió y la pregunta fue remplazada por una respuesta. —Esta casa perteneció a mis padres, y a mis abuelos antes que ellos. Ahora es mía, aunque no vengo tan seguido como me gustaría…

Ahí estaba. Un cachito de la historia de aquella casa que tan abrumado lo había dejado en el primer momento; por tantos recuerdos atrapados en las pareces, tantas risas aun resonando por el lugar y tantas sombras recorriendo las desgastadas paredes. Estaba contento de que Oikawa compartiera eso con él, pero no estaba satisfecho.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto, queriendo seguir el hilo de la historia, al menos un poco más. Lo que Tooru estuviera dispuesto a decir.

Pero Oikawa no respondió y dejo que el silencio volviera a apoderarse del lugar. Pero Hajime no se impaciento, se mantuvo quieto y en silencio, solo esperando a que el otro decidiera responder o no, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo por saber un poco más de la historia.

—Cosas que pasan, Iwa-chan. —respondió finalmente.

Un suspiro mental no pudo ser evitado.

—Cosas que pasan.

No estaba molesto, quizá solo un poco decepcionado. Él quería saber más. Quería lograr conocer a Oikawa del todo; sus manías, defectos, virtudes, miedos, sueños, secretos. Ansiaba conocer todo de él como si de un libro se tratase. Un libro cuya portada lo tenía hipnotizado desde la primera vez que cruzaron caminos; era bello, así de simple y rápido. Pero aquella palabra lograba abarcar un amplio significado, tan amplio que se quedaría sin aliento antes de poder explicarlo por completo, sobre todo si se relacionaba con Tooru. En especial si se relacionaba con Tooru.

Por eso decidió esperar. Esperar lo que fuera necesario para que el mismo Oikawa fuera el que se abriera a él, permitiéndole leer el contenido de su vida. Así que no dijo nada más, solo se quedó al lado del castaño, dejando su mente libre mientras el sol calentaba su cuerpo.

De pronto sintió un peso extra en su hombro y al mirar por el rabillo del ojo se encontró con la cabeza de su compañero, que estaba recargado contra su hombro. Sonrió y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la otra.

La persona a su lado poco a poco cedía ante la relajación que aquel lugar ofrecía, hasta caer dormido sobre él. Iwaizumi lo imito pero antes de cerrar sus ojos, a lo lejos, diviso una vieja y desinflada pelota de voleibol.

Y entonces todo se fue a negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~
> 
> Aquí el tercer capitulo de este fanfic que amo tanto uwu sinceramente me siento orgullosa de este fic y aun no termino de entender porque. 
> 
> En fin, como siempre, les quiero pedir que me digan que les pareció el capitulo de hoy ;w;
> 
> Si este fic les esta gustando, no se olviden de compartirlo con sus amigos (?) 
> 
> Adiós~ 
> 
> REDES SOCIALES:
> 
> Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u  
> Instagram: _toxru_


	5. ㈣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recomiendo leer con la canción "Dream" de Imagine Dragons de fondo~

╔════════❀✿❀════════╗

**4\. Gomitas agridulces**

╚════════❀✿❀════════╝

◦‒✩‒◦

Iwaizumi nunca se consideró una persona pesimista que por cualquier mancha gris se deja abatir. No, nunca se consideró pesimista. Pero justo ahora estaba cerca de cruzar esa delgada línea y realmente no quería hacerlo pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo evitarlo.

Había arrojado una bola arrugada de papeles al tacho de basura hace un minuto. Y hace apenas un minuto comenzó a sentir que sus extremidades pesaban toneladas y le era prácticamente imposible mantenerse de pie, así que se había dejado caer en el sofá de su departamento, echando la cabeza para atrás y dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones hasta que se vio obligado a toser.

Le gustaría verse tan miserable cómo se siente, incluso si nadie más puede verlo en el reducido espacio de su hogar. ¿Algo infantil, quizá? Sí, pero no pueden culparlo, ha estado manteniendo toda su mierda encerrada tanto tiempo que se sorprende de no apestar a donde quiera que vaya. Y la mierda no hace más que acumularse.

Se mudó lejos de todo y de todos precisamente para escapar de toda la mierda que había hecho estando en la gran ciudad, dejarla salir para evitar que siguiera envenenándolo por dentro. Escapar no fue su primera y mejor opción, lo reconoce ¡vaya que lo reconoce! Pero después de pasar por tanto y, además, arrastrar a terceros que no tienen nada que ver, decidió que lo mejor era enmendar sus errores, pero lejos, donde nadie fuera capaz de sentir lastima por él o ser espectadores de como _él_ siente lastima _por sí mismo._

Pero esos simples papeles habían marcado un punto y coma en medio de todo su escape.

Era como si todos los malditos fantasmas de su pasado se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para atacarlo al mismo tiempo, aprovechando su guardia baja y que se había sumido en su propia nebulosa de felicidad artificial. ¿Era tan fácil de derrumbar? Porque él no se recuerda tan débil, tan patético y miserable como lo es ahora.

No, porque posiblemente antes lo era el doble.

Pero como dije en un principio; Hajime Iwaizumi no era alguien pesimista que se deja derrumbar por cualquier cosa. Así que con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía, se puso de pie, camino hasta el baño y salpico agua helada en todo su rostro. Se miró en el espejo y trato de convencerse a si mismo que no se veía tan mal, que de hecho, podría fácilmente salir y conquistar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

« _Como Tooru, por ejemplo»._

Se sintió un poco mareado ante ese pensamiento pero no le desagrado en absoluto. Lo iba a admitir; Oikawa era alguien malditamente atractivo y con un _no-se-que_ que simplemente le hacía perder la noción de todo. Lo intoxicaba, era correcto decir eso, pero Iwaizumi no se iba a negar y por el contrario le iba permitir entrar tan profunda y desgarradoramente como siquiera. Que rompiera su corazón si le apetecía. Estaba dispuesto a pasar por ese dolor.

¿Debería estar pensando esto de una persona que apenas conoce hace unas semanas? Muchas personas dicen que el tiempo no dicta nada, no hay una regla temporal establecida para controlar como y cuando sientes algo. Así que no, ya no se preocupó por eso.

Tomo su celular y busco entre sus contactos hasta dar con Oikawa. Lo llamo y espero, tono tras tono, a que el otro contestara. Realmente no fue una llamada larga pues lo único que Iwaizumi pidió fue verse y el otro no se negó. Claro que no se iba a negar, pero Hajime no sabía eso. Habían quedado de verse en los límites de la ciudad, por lo que tenía un buen trecho por delante.

Estaba feliz, estaba extrañamente feliz de ver a Tooru.

Subió a su coche y condujo con una sonrisa de idiota mal disimulada en el rostro. Bueno, de todas formas nadie lo estaba viendo _. Sweater Weather_ de _The Neighbourhood_ sonaba por las bocinas del coche, entumeciendo sus oídos, y eso solo lo alentó a subirle todavía más. Con las ventanas cerradas y retumbando, Hajime se sentía bien. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que por un momento olvido aquellos papeles que lo había arrastrado de vuelta a su amargo dolor.

Cuando por fin llego al lugar acordado el sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte, y no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que se veía Tooru sobre su coche en contraste con los tonos rosados y anaranjados que pigmentaban el cielo. El atardecer era un fenómeno natural que pasaba todos los días pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermoso; bueno, Oikawa era más o menos lo mismo.

—Me sorprendió que llamaras, Iwa-chan. —dijo Oikawa apenas estuvieran frente a frente. Sonreía igual que siempre pero sus ojos brillaban aún más este día. ¿O acaso era su imaginación?

—Lo siento si te moleste, solo quería salir por ahí y pensé en ti.

—No tienes que disculparte. No me molesta en absoluto, —aclaro— por el contrario, me alegra que llamaras.

Hajime no pudo evitar sonreír. Tampoco es como si quisiera evitarlo.

El castaño abrió la puerta de su coche y saco una pequeña mochila café del interior, se la colgó por el hombro y después de cerrar el auto, camino hasta Iwaizumi. Sonrió de oreja a oreja como siempre.

—Traje unas cuantas cosas.

—Que coincidencia, yo también.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros, los suficiente para no perder de vista los coches. Oikawa abrió la mochila que venía cargando y saco una pequeña manta de color gris, tendiéndola en el suelo e invitando a Hajime a sentarse sobre esta. A penas y lo hizo, una bolsa de gomitas agridulces lo golpeo de lleno en el pecho.

—Un regalito. —rio Oikawa, abriendo una bolsa de lo mismo para él.

Iwaizumi le agradeció y entonces lo imito, pero antes de acostarse, saco una pequeña bocina y la coloco en medio de los dos, conecto su celular y dejo que la música fluyera entre los dos, llenando el apacible silencio a mitad de la nada.

—Imagine Dragons… que agradable sorpresa, Iwa-chan. —soltó Oikawa apenas y reconoció la canción.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué esperabas? —quiso sonar indignado pero lo cierto es que no pudo evitar que una risa se colara entre sus palabras, contagiando a su compañero.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Heavy Metal, tal vez! —dejo salir una carcajada limpia. Entonces giro su rostro para mirar el perfil de Iwaizumi. —Ese ceño permanente ceño fruncido me hace dudar de tus gustos musicales, Iwa-chan.

Iwaizumi también se giró. Se encontraron frente a frente. Miradas conectadas y almas en sintonía. O al menos así se sentía Hajime; que justo en ese momento no existía nada más que ellos dos. En su alocada imaginación, por una fracción de segundo, ellos dos eran los últimos en el planeta. Eran los últimos y ahí estaban, recostados sobre una vieja manta, a mitad de una vasta planicie, con la música acariciando sus oídos y el sabor de las gomitas impregnando su lengua.

Aquello era simplemente perfecto.

Tan perfecto que olvido su racionalidad por un rato.

Tan perfecto que dejo de prestar atención a la música.

Tan perfecto que olvido que existía algo más que Tooru Oikawa.

Tan, pero _tan_ perfecto que sus labios capturaron los de Tooru.

Y se movieron sin medir que pasaría después. ¿Tooru le rechazaría? ¿Le apartaría para luego gritarle y maldecirlo? ¿Decirle que era asqueroso? ¿Qué nunca volviera a buscarlo? Si, estaba esperando todo eso y aun así no se detuvo. Los siguió besando, disfrutando cada segundo como si fuera el último.

Hasta que Oikawa le regreso el beso.

Las delgadas y heladas manos del castaño se movieron por sus mejillas, acunándolas y llenándolas de caricias que ardían como las brasas de una fogata. Ardían. Ardían pero no quería que se detuviera. Él también lo tomo por el rostro, con toda la delicadeza que le era posible, temiendo fracturar la epidermis que se deslizaba bajo su tacto.

No se separaron hasta que sus pechos comenzaron a arder, y no supieron si fue por la falta de aire o por la carga de emociones que aquel beso les había traído.

—Si cada vez que hable de tu expresión cascarrabias recibiré esto a cambio debería hacerlo más seguido. —bromeo Tooru, aun algo aturdido por el beso.

Y Oikawa no podía ser Oikawa sin bromear al respecto.

—Idiota.

Y se volvieron a besar. Y se besaron y se besaron. Como si la vida se les fuera en ello, tomando pequeñas respiraciones solo para seguir besándose. Aun con los labios hinchados y ardiendo seguían moviéndolos. Dejaron que sus pechos ardieran en deseo, que sus cabezas se sintieran tan ligeras como el aire y su tacto tan inquieto por el otro.

Pasaron toda la noche entre música y besos con sabor a gomitas. Y si, no podía ser más perfecto que eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~
> 
> Aquí estamos con el penúltimo capitulo de este fanfic uwu espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy pues en lo personal a mi me gusto mucho sjsksj 
> 
> Como siempre, sus opiniones son bien recibidas en los comentarios~
> 
> Adiós <3 
> 
> REDES SOCIALES:
> 
> Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u  
> Instagram: _toxru_


	6. ㈤

╔════════════❀✿❀════════════╗

**5\. Que difícil es hacerlo en un Simca 1000**

╚════════════❀✿❀════════════╝

◦‒✩‒◦

Había pasado un mes. El mejor puto mes en la vida de Hajime Iwaizumi.

Todavía le cuesta trabajo procesar los hechos que han formado parte de su vida las últimas semanas. Quizá su cerebro no está acostumbrado a tanta felicidad y por ello no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ella. Así que iba por ahí, derrochando alegría por aquí y por allá sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su ceño fruncido no había cambiado para nada, eso es verdad, pero sus ojos eran los que habían sufrido una metamorfosis. Parecían ser menos opacos que antes.

¿Tenía permitido ser así de feliz?

Se había hecho esa pregunta desde el primer momento en que sus labios probaron los de Oikawa. Una y otra vez. Cada vez que lo tomaba de la mano y su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal; se lo preguntaba. Cada vez que veía su sonrisa y deseaba inmortalizarla para poder atesorarla el resto de su vida; se lo preguntaba. « _¿Puedo ser así de feliz? »._

Claro que ahí estaba Tooru para calmar su mente y ponerle fin a sus interminables monólogos internos. Con un simple roce entre sus manos y un casto beso en los labios era más que suficiente para Hajime. Comenzaba a pensar que tarde que temprano terminaría haciéndose adicto a sus besos, si no es que ya lo era.

Pero aunque no le guste admitirlo, él quería más. Y no hablando en cuanto a lo físico (ese es un tema aparte en el cual prefiere no pensar; perdería la cabeza de hacerlo) si no a algo más íntimo, emocional. Desde que conoció a Oikawa había tenido ese pinchazo por querer conocer a fondo al castaño; cada rincón de su mente, cada espacio en blanco, cada puerta bajo llave. Todo. Deseaba conocerlo todo.

Deseaba desbordar la presa que significaba Oikawa Tooru.

Debía admitirlo, era un poco estresante el no saber que pensaba el castaño la mitad del tiempo. Y aunque eso fue lo que lo atrajo a él cual magnetos, comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. Tooru no se había pronunciado ante aquella nueva configuración de besos y caricias desbocadas entre los dos, y aunque tampoco se negaba, Iwaizumi quería escuchar en palabras lo que el otro sentía. Muy en el fondo, tenía miedo de haber asustado al castaño con todo el tema de los besos.

Y tal vez jamás lo haría, pues aquella nueva y desbordante felicidad comenzaba menguar.

Hace una semana que no sabía nada de Oikawa. Ni una sola cosa. Había ido a la lavandería donde todo comenzó pero ya no encontraba el rostro cincelado de Tooru. ¿Estaba preocupado? Si, vaya que lo estaba. Intento llamándolo pero cada intento terminaba en el buzón de voz, así que lo dejo porque sentía que golpearía a alguien si volvía a escuchar la voz de la grabadora.

En medio del lio de su cabeza, una pregunta resalto de entre las demás, ruidosa y con el objetivo de perforar su cabeza; _«¿Lo extraño?»._ ¿Lo hacía? Después de darle un par de vueltas y repasar la molesta sensación de pesadez en el picho y picor en los dedos y labios llego a una conclusión: si, lo extrañaba. Más de lo que jamás admitiría.

Así que ahí estaba, caminando por las desoladas y frías calles de la ciudad con un solo lugar en mente; la lavandería _Buenos Tiempos_. Le dolían los pies y poco faltaba para que dejaran de responder y quedara varado a mitad de la acera. ¿Por qué no fue en su coche si quedaba a 40 minutos de su hogar? Ni idea, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a mitad del camino.

Un instinto, tal vez.

Sentía el frio calando en sus huesos y su mandíbula tiritar. Pronto dejo de sentir los dedos y tanto su nariz y orejas se pintaron de rojo. Pero no se detuvo. Caminó y caminó hasta que por fin dio con la luz neón rojizo que caracterizaba al lugar, al igual que el zumbido de las viejas lavadoras.

Y ahí, en medio del vacío estacionamiento, se encontraba el Simca 1000 color limón de Oikawa. Su boca se sintió seca de repente cuando sus ojos viajaron hasta la entrada del establecimiento, encontrándose con el dueño del coche recostado contra la pared de ladrillos.

La preocupación punzo en su cabeza al estudiar el rostro de Oikawa. Estaba sonriendo pero Iwaizumi podía jurar que eso no era más que un patético intento de la hermosa sonrisa que siempre adornaba sus labios. Ese no era ni el fantasma de la verdadera. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la verdadera?

—Tooru…

—Hola, Iwa-chan.

¿Acaso lo estaba esperando? Porque daba toda la pinta de que lo estaba haciendo. Y por alguna razón eso molesto a Hajime. Lo estuvo ignorando por una semana entera, dejándolo con una burbujeante e irritante preocupación alojada en el pecho que no hacía más que crecer minuto con minuto y ahora, ¿planeaba regresar como si nada?

Pero lo que más molestaba a Hajime era que sus pies comenzaron a moverse en dirección a Oikawa. Sus brazos se abrieron y en parpadeo se encontraba aferrando el cuerpo del castaño al suyo. Si, definitivamente se odiaba un poco por ser tan débil ante Tooru.

— ¿Qué diablos, Tooru? —apenas y pudo murmurar, pues sentía como se sofocaba lentamente al volver a sentir el intoxicante aroma de Oikawa. Siempre le pareció un olor ni muy dulce ni muy agrio; manzana verde, quizá.

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan. Lo siento.

Y pudo jurar sentir su corazón romperse un poco cuando la siempre dulce voz del castaño llego a sus oídos, rota y al borde de la extinción. Un poco más y juraba que se perdería en un suave pero mortífero murmullo. No pudo hacer más que apretarlo contra su cuerpo, buscando proporcionarle el calor y seguridad que seguramente necesitaba.

E Iwaizumi estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Eso y más.

Cuando se separaron no pudieron mirarse. O mejor dicho, Tooru no pudo mirar a Hajime. Su mirada almendrada permanecía clavada en el suelo, quizá en busca de la fortaleza y valentía que se había drenado de su cuerpo apenas sus pieles se rozaron. Pero lo cierto es que Iwaizumi no estaba dispuesto a ver a ese vestigio de Oikawa Tooru, tambaleándose delante suyo en busca de las palabras necesarias para explicar su ausencia.

Pensó que si las necesitaría. Todo el camino hasta la lavandería imagino las mil y un razones que le daría el castaño sobre su repentina desaparición y él pensó que se quedaría a escuchar cada una de ellas porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Pero al estar ahí, delante suyo, viendo como poco a poco se caía a pedazos decidió que no las necesitaba. No ahora y no mañana.

Solo necesitaba a Tooru.

Así que con el corazón martillándole los oídos y los dedos temblando, deshizo el abrazo en el que se encontraban y antes de que el castaño replicara lo tomo por la cara y estampo sus labios. No fue algo muy brusco, y estaba lejos de parecerse al resto de besos que habían compartido antes, sin embargo, este se sabía diferente; hormigueaba en sus labios, diferente, entumecía sus mejillas, diferente, calentaba sus mejillas, diferente. E Iwaizumi no podía decir que era lo que lo hacía diferente. Pero le gustaba, vaya que le gustaba.

Y por ese efímero momento se olvidaron de donde estaban, dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Las manos de Iwaizumi se colaron por debajo de la camisa de Oikawa, acariciando por donde sus dedos tuvieran acceso. Ardiendo y ardiendo. Pero Tooru no se quedó atrás y atrapo al moreno por el cuello, profundizando el beso de tal manera que sus lenguas se volvieran un solo musculo, danzando con parsimonia entre sus bocas.

Podían sentir perfectamente como la sangre que corría por sus venas se calentaba poco a poco hasta convertirse en fuego líquido que hacía que todo quemara en su interior. Sus corazones estaban ardiendo pero no temieron ni un segundo en que estos se consumieran. Y si lo hacían, bien, siempre y cuando el fuego que los devorara fuera producto de sus deseos carnales de ser uno con el otro.

Sin embargo, y para su pesar, la asfixiante atmosfera en la que se comenzaban a sumergir se rompió al escuchar la puerta de la lavandería ser abierta. Se separaron a regañadientes, casi gruñendo. Sus miradas se conectaron y no hizo falta más. Esa mirada fue suficiente para entender la bruma que se expandía en sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde está tu coche? —pregunto Oikawa, casi sofocado y paseando su vista por detrás de Hajime en busca de su Versa 2017.

—Te sorprenderías al saber que llegue aquí caminando.

Y a pesar de la calurosa atmosfera, Oikawa rio y echo la cabeza para atrás. Iwaizumi se le unió de inmediato y en un segundo ambos se estaban riendo discretamente a mitad del estacionamiento. Reían en secreto, como si realmente no existiera nadie más que ellos dos. Sus cuerpos se rozaban en un claro preámbulo a lo que ambos deseaban sin lugar a dudas.

—Ven conmigo. —susurro Oikawa, respirando sobre los labios del moreno y tomando su mano con firmeza.

Hajime no se opuso y solo se dejó guiar. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que caminaban hasta la otra esquina del estacionamiento, donde la chatarra ochentera que Oikawa llamaba auto estaba estacionado. Soltó una carcajada limpia ante la imagen mental de ellos dos tratando de entrar a ese coche y hacer lo que tenían en mente.

Y es que no estarían tan apurados si no sintieran el corazón explotar en cualquier momento. Y claro, por qué no decirlo, la entrepierna también.

Así que por ese momento les importo poco el espacio que ocupaban sus cuerpos y se metieron dentro del coche. Oikawa se colocó encima de Iwaizumi y dejo que este lo tomara con firmeza por la cadera, sin dejar lugar a vacilaciones. Se seguían besando. Y se besaban y se besaban sin dar tegua en ningún momento a sus rojizos y cansados labios.

El aire comenzaba a faltarles, así que separaron sus bocas un par de milímetros pero sus lenguas seguían unidas en una ardiente danza que perfectamente podría hacer arder el aire que los rodeaba. Se sentían desesperados como nunca en sus vidas y lo único que nadaba por su mente era el turbio deseo de unir sus cuerpos.

—Quítate la camisa. —logro mascullar Iwaizumi con una voz cargada de deseo que por un momento, no creyó que fuera suya.

Oikawa solo asintió frenéticamente, ido y fuera de sí. No podía pensar con claridad y lo único que quedaba de su consciencia le pedía que hiciera caso a Iwaizumi. Se quitó la camisa, o al menos eso intento, pues al mínimo movimiento de erguirse y retirar la prenda, choco contra el techo del auto y, por el impulso de su reacción, termino chocando también con el claxon.

Debió de sentirse avergonzado. Como un virgen inexperto (que no era) que arruina su primera oportunidad con el chico que le gusta. Debió sentir ganas de esconder la cabeza entre los asientos y esperar asfixiarse ahí pero en su lugar, soltó una risa. Y otra y otra, hasta que Hajime también se le unió.

—Los Inhumanos tenían razón. —dijo Oikawa— Es difícil hacerlo en un Simca1000*

Y ambos volvieron a reír.

Después de tremendo momento mata pasiones, ambos decidieron controlar sus impulsos y sentarse correctamente en el coche para manejar hasta el departamento más cercano, que venía siendo el de Oikawa. Hubo pequeños e intencionados roces de manos durante el camino, al igual que intensas miradas que por poco les cobra el chocar de frente. El deseo seguía asfixiándolos dentro de ese pequeño coche.

Así que no fue de extrañar que, apenas y estuvieron dentro del viejo departamento de Oikawa, se lanzaron a besar los labios del otro con hambre. Sus manos se movían con tanta ansia que pronto sus camisas desaparecieron y fueron lanzadas por el aire. Sus pies se movían con rapidez hasta que terminaron chocando y cayendo contra la cama. Oikawa termino sentado a horcajadas encima de Hajime, besando su torso bien formado y bronceado con tanta pasión que Iwaizumi se preguntaba como aún era capaz de hilar pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

Pero el moreno no se quedó atrás y tomo el redondo y firme trasero de Oikawa entre sus manos y lo apretujo. Lo hizo a su gusto sin que el otro se quejara y, por el contrario, se restregara aún más contra sus manos. Le estaba pidiendo que lo tomara y él estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Soltó un gruñido gutural al sentir como Tooru se meneaba sobre su dura entrepierna. Al levantar la cabeza y observarlo se dio cuenta que le estaba sonriendo y aquello solo pudo excitarlo más. Y necesitaba más de aquella deliciosa fricción. Más y más. Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus manos apretaban más fuerte el trasero del otro y lo alentaba a seguir aún más rápido.

Un poco más y los pantalones se unieron al suelo de la habitación, dejándolos únicamente en ropa interior. Iwaizumi ya no pudo más y tiro con fuerza a Tooru contra la cama, colocándose encima de él. Tooru solo sonrió otra vez y, echando los brazos por el masculino cuello de Hajime, inicio otro beso candente que solo servía para hacer hervir la sangre en sus venas y que el deseo de unirse se hiciera todavía más incontenible.

Las manos de Iwaizumi se movieron inquietas por el espectacular cuerpo que tenía a su merced. Gravando sus huellas digitales ahí por donde pasara, para dejar un recordatorio de lo que estaba aconteciendo esa noche en ese viejo departamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Quería poseerlo. No había ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza en ese momento que no fuera tomar a Tooru como la obra de arte que era y empotrarlo contra el colchón hasta hacerlo gritar, gemir, jadear y llorar. Hasta dejarlo satisfecho entre las sabanas y no existiera nada más que su presencia impregnando su cincelado cuerpo.

Volvió a besar los labios de Tooru con ansia, adentrando su lengua para recorrer toda la cavidad del otro, saboreándolo hasta que no existiera ningún otro sabor en su lengua. Se estaban impregnando el uno al otro mientras los boxers eran retirados y arrojados a un lado.

Ahora estaban desnudos. Expuestos como jamás lo habían estado a la vista del otro. Y no me refiero solo a la desnudez física sino que, por ese momento, no existían aquellas cadenas y candados que habían cuidado con tanto esmero para evitar que sus fantasmas del pasado flotaran por sus orbes. Podían apreciarse todo lo que quisieran, sin miramientos ni quejas.

Hajime quedo cautivado por aquellos ojos avellanas llenos de secretos y sueños que lo observaban como si fuera el astro más hermoso.

Sin despegar la mirada, tomo las caderas del castaño y le abrió las piernas, apreciando con mejor detalle la húmeda y goteante erección que se erguía entre ellas. Se lamio los labios de forma inconsciente y se agacho hasta quedar entre sus muslos, donde comenzó a repartir besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas que (esperaba) se tornaran moradas a la mañana siguiente.

—Iwa-chan… —fue la primera vez que Tooru dijo su nombre de esa manera. Y le gusto tanto que quiso escucharlo otra y otra y otra vez.

Decidido a volver a escuchar la voz de Tooru, opto por ir un poco más allá. Así que sin previo aviso, adentro su lengua en la entrada apretada de Oikawa, abriéndose paso con pequeños pero profundos movimientos.

Aquello solo le saco un jadeo de sorpresa a Oikawa.

— ¡Iwa… -chan! —ahí estaba otra vez. Otra y otra vez.

« _Quiero que grites, que llores y que jadees. Gasta tu voz hasta que no puedas más. Pero di mi nombre y solo mi nombre»_

—Di mi nombre.

—Ha… Hajime.

Se posiciono entre las largas piernas de Tooru y coloco la punta de su pene en la entrada húmeda y dilatada. Aquello envió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral del castaño.

—Di mi nombre. —volvió a repetir Iwaizumi.

—Hajime…

Y entonces, al ver el rostro sonrojado y jadeante de Oikawa, ya no pudo contenerse más. Entrelazo sus dedos con los del otro y en un solo movimiento se adentró en el castaño. Oikawa pareció perder el aliento por un par de segundos, con los ojos en blanco y la espalda arqueada.

— ¡Hajime!

El nombrado comenzó a moverse dentro de la estrecha y cálida cavidad de Tooru, primero con movimientos suaves y escuetos, incluso temerosos. Pero Oikawa deseaba más. Quería sentir a Iwaizumi de todas las maneras posibles; sentir como se abría paso en su interior hasta rozar con su próstata y hacerlo perder la cabeza.

Tooru estiro sus piernas y las enredo en la cadera de Iwaizumi, obligándolo así a enterrarse aún más profundo. Se restregaba contra la pelvis ajena y le sonreía con coquetería desde su lugar y aquello fue suficiente para que Iwaizumi perdiera el control (si es que aún le quedaba algo) y moviera las caderas con toda la intención de llegar a lo más profundo del chico. Las manos de Oikawa se movieron a los omoplatos dorados del otro y ahí se quedaron mientras era arremetido contra la cama de una manera bestial.

Sus cuerpos saltaban contra el colchón y hacían que la cabecera golpeara contra la pared, haciendo un ruido que posiblemente despertaría a los vecinos. Pero no les preocupaba el ruido y, por el contrario, querían ser extremadamente ruidosos esa noche. Querían gritar hasta no sentir la garganta. Estaban desesperados por sentir; sentir que pertenecían el uno al otro, sentir que la voz se les rompía de tanto placer que corría por sus venas, sentir como sus pieles se fundían en una sola, sentir como la excitación nublaba por completo sus sentidos, sentir como solo existían ellos dos. Sentir, sentir, sentir.

Solo por esa noche estaban dispuestos a sentir con plenitud. Sin tener que medirse por el miedo a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza y quedar como un reverendo idiota. Eso ya no importaba, no después de estarse uniendo a sus deseos carnales.

Ambos terminaron en una gran explosión de placer que dejo adormecidos sus sentidos por un par de minutos donde lo único que podían hacer era recuperar la respiración mientras se observaban el uno al otro. 

Y así fue como terminaron en los brazos del otro, solo dejando que el cansancio los arrastrara al mundo de los sueños mientras afuera el sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia por el horizonte y los bañaba con su luz dorada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a bañarlos, Hajime se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño. Un loco, _loco_ sueño, producto de la añoranza que había estado pesando en su sistema los últimos días. Sin embargo, una mata de color chocolate con rizos que hacían cosquillas en las aletas de su nariz fue suficiente para que aquella duda se esfumara como el humo.

El cálido cuerpo que acunaba en sus brazos se removía suavemente. Enredando sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él, como si fuera su presa y estuviera preparándose para el ataque. Aunque probablemente eso ya habría pasado e Iwaizumi apenas se enteraba de que estaba muerto, o en todo caso, paralizado por el veneno de Oikawa Tooru.

Estaba totalmente intoxicado de él. Y estaba bien con eso.

—Buenos días. —murmuro Oikawa con una voz ronca y grave que Iwaizumi juro era la cosa _más sexy_ que había escuchado jamás.

—Buenos días.

No se dijeron nada más, incluso si se podía sentir el necesitar explicaciones. Solo se miraron. Se miraron y se miraron por tanto tiempo que temían haber detenido el tiempo. Y, extrañamente, estarían felices por eso; el haber detenido el tiempo por observar a detalle a la persona que despierto todo en ti, que te acompaña en esa soledad autoimpuesta sin preguntas ni reproches, solo existiendo uno al lado del otro.

Pero no podían quedarse así para siempre y ellos lo sabían. Aun había varias cosas que hablar.

—Deberíamos hablar. —como quien no quiere la cosa, Iwaizumi se decidió a hablar, mientras su manos se movía gentilmente por las largas piernas ajenas enroscadas en su cadera.

—Sí, _deberíamos_.

Oikawa soltó tal suspiro que Hajime se preguntó cómo no se había desinflado. Entonces, a pesar de no quererlo, se sentó en el colchón y miro a Iwaizumi por unos largos segundos, intentando reunir todo el valor posible para lograr escupir los secretos que envenenaban su pecho desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel día que nos encontramos en el hospital? —Hajime no entendía muy bien a que venía eso pero asintió de todas formas. Entonces Oikawa prosiguió: — Bueno, creo que todo se podría resumir a eso.

Quizás la expresión de Iwaizumi fue lo suficientemente buena y legible como para que Oikawa sonriera de lado y se decidiera, de una vez por todas, a dejar esa aura misteriosa que lo había envuelto desde el primer día que se conocieron. Solo dejaría que se disipara. Y entonces sus labios serian libres para hablar y hablar y hablar.

Irguiéndose aún más, si era posible, se deshizo de las sabanas que se enredaban en sus piernas y alzo la derecha. Su mano se dirigió a su rodilla y la acaricio tan delicadamente que Iwaizumi se preguntó si siquiera la estaba tocando. Reparo en la mirada de Tooru y se tragó un nudo que amenazaba con formarse en su garganta al ver la cantidad de dolor que sus orbes albergaban. Dolor, nostalgia, arrepentimiento. Eran tantos los sentimientos ahí revueltos que era imposible contabilizarlos.

—Cuando era pequeño, comencé a tener un gusto por el voleibol. —comenzó a relatar Oikawa, aun sumido en su rodilla derecha —Iba todos los veranos a nuestra casa familiar, esa a la que no hace no mucho te lleve, y jugaba con mis primos hasta que el sol se escondía y los adultos nos obligaban a entrar. Con el tiempo, ese gusto se transformó en una pasión, practicaba día y noche y me uní a los clubes deportivos de mi escuela, fue en ellos que descubrí que yo era un armador. El mejor de mi prefectura.

Oikawa se detuvo abruptamente, trago saliva y dejo de tocar su rodilla. Alejo su mano en seco, como si su propio cuerpo quemara y fuera imposible el tocarlo sin chillar de dolor en el intento. Entonces volvió su mirada a Hajime.

—Cuando me gradué supe que quería probar suerte en el deporte profesional, asi que trabaje más allá de mis limites, y funciono pues al poco tiempo fui aceptado en un club deportivo de gran reconocimiento. —siguió con su relato. Pero su voz se había tornado seca— Sin embargo, no iba a ser un titular por arte de magia, así que seguí practicando. Practique y practique hasta llevar mi cuerpo a los límites. Después de un tiempo, deje la banca y pude jugar en partidos oficiales como el armador del equipo, el pilar de su fuerza. Todo parecía ir bien, ganábamos todo partido que se nos pudiera enfrente hasta que llegamos a las finales…

Volvió a detenerse y dejo de mirar a Iwaizumi. De pronto sus orbes se veían oscurecidos y al borde del llanto pero Oikawa no se permitiría volver a llorar por eso. No más. Estaba listo para dejar ir esa soga que quemaba y raspaba sus manos al aferrarse a ella con tanta fuerza porque pensaba que era lo que merecía; sufrir por su propia estupidez.

Pero ya no más. Ya no más.

—Todo iba perfecto en el partido final, íbamos ganando por una ventaja de cuatro puntos, y ya teníamos dos sets ganados. —sus labios se apretaron —Pero entonces, en el _match point_ yo no pude más. O mejor dicho, _mi rodilla no pudo más_. Parece que le exigí demasiado a mi cuerpo y por mi propia avaricia de ir por mas, por no ser capaz de ver mis propios límites… tire todo por la borda.

Iwaizumi abrió los ojos y jadeo de sorpresa. Por instinto, desvió su mirada a la rodilla que minutos antes Tooru se había dedicado a acariciar. Clavo su mirada en ella y podía jurar escuchar como los ligamentos y la articulación cedían. Podía jurar ver la dura mirada de desesperanza de Oikawa en aquel partido al darse cuenta de que sus sueños habían sido destruidos en cuestión de segundos. Podía jurar ver todo el dolor de Tooru tatuado en esa rodilla.

No se contuvo y sus labios se estrellaron contra la epidermis. Deseando con toda su alma borrar el daño en aquella rodilla que antes se movía y daba todo de sí en cada partido y que ahora solo podía cumplir con la básica función de doblarse para permitirle caminar a su dueño.

La mano de Oikawa acaricio sus despeinados cabellos.

—Todo termino en ese partido. —finalizo su amargo relato. Y en su voz pudo distinguir resignación; resignación a que sus sueños terminaron el mismo día. —Claramente estoy con un tratamiento médico, pero me es imposible volver al deporte profesional. Jamás.

Aquellas palabras perforaron el corazón de Iwaizumi con tanta potencia que casi dirige su diestra a su pecho para verificar que su corazón siguiera latiendo. No podía imaginar el dolor por el que Oikawa tuvo que pasar al ver como sus sueños se escapaban como arena entre sus dedos por no poder ver sus propios límites. Sentía como la impotencia golpeaba su pecho con fuerza; él no podía hacer nada por Tooru. Absolutamente nada para hacer que sus sueños volvieran a brillar.

_O eso creía._

Después de un momento de silencio, Hajime supo que era su turno de hablar. Su turno de liberar aquellos secretos que habían echado cómodas raíces en su interior, consumiéndolo completamente ante la promesa de llevárselo a la tumba. _Quizás no debería jugar con eso._

—Yo amo el baseball, y realmente no recuerdo desde cuándo o porque, solo sé que está presente en cada una de mis memorias —comenzó a relatar, aun si en el fondo de su mente una voz le gritaba que cerrara la boca. —Era muy bueno en el campo por lo que escale demasiado rápido para un novato y pronto estuve en uno de los tres mejores equipos de la ciudad. Todo parecía perfecto… _tal vez demasiado._

Guardo silencio. Quizás se equivocó y no estaba listo para soltar esto. No estaba listo para dejar sus secretos al aire tan fácilmente. La sola idea de recibir una mirada de asco o desaprobación de Oikawa le era motivo suficiente para seguir callado. Callado y jamás hablar.

Él podría soportar cualquier tortura que fuera humanamente posible. _Todo, excepto el rechazo de Tooru._

Y quizás el castaño pudo adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pues lo tomo delicadamente de la mano, acariciando el dorso de esta con su pulgar. Hajime no levanto la mirada pero podía sentir la cálida sonrisa de Tooru y eso fue suficiente para continuar.

—Caí en las drogas. —fue directo y tajante. — Ni siquiera recuerdo por donde empecé ni que tanto consumí, y eso es suficiente para saber que fue una cantidad bestial. —una risa amarga y sin humor rasgo su garganta. _Era demasiado doloroso_. —Iba a fiestas todos los días, no dormía y si en algún momento pegaba los ojos era porque las drogas y el alcohol me habían noqueado. Había caído profundo pero aun no era capaz de verlo… me perdía en la oscuridad y no era capaz de ver a mi alrededor.

_Doloroso. Demasiado doloroso._

« _Estaba perdido hasta que te encontré. »_

Hajime tomo una gran bocanada de aire y la retuvo el mayor tiempo posible. Una vez exhalo, siguió hablando:

—Una noche, mientras salía de una fiesta, estaba perdido entre los efectos de las drogas y el alcohol y aun así me subí a mi auto. Fue la peor idea de mi vida. —su mirada se perdió entre las arrugadas sabanas de la cama, negándose a escupir lo siguiente. Pero igual lo hizo. —Tuve un accidente y choque contra otro coche… y el otro conductor murió.

De repente todo se quedó en silencio. Ni una palabra, ni una respiración. Para Iwaizumi el tiempo se había detenido abruptamente y de repente se encontraba atrapado en aquel coche destrozado otra vez. Era capaz de oír la sirena de la ambulancia a la lejanía y sus propios quejidos. _Era capaz de ver el auto verde destruido frente a él._

La mano de Oikawa de repente se apartó de la suya. Entonces sintió miedo, mucho _mucho_ miedo de que Tooru le gritara que era un adicto de mierda, que era un asesino y que no quería verlo nunca más en su vida. Pero como siempre, su mente es una hija de puta y la realidad termina compensándolo.

Oikawa lo estaba abrazando. Lo estaba abrazando con tal fuerza que Iwaizumi fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas y lloro. Lloro y lloro sobre el hombro de Tooru mientras le eran susurradas dulces palabras que buscaban clavarse en su mente para calmarla.

**_No te preocupes, todo está bien ahora._ **

**_No fue tu culpa, Iwa-chan._ **

**_Yo estoy aquí._ **

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, pero aun no terminaba. Aún tenía algo que decir y entonces podría permitirse derrumbarse un poco más. Quizás ambos se permitirían derrumbarse un poco más. Así que se separó del cálido contacto y tomo las manos de Tooru entre las suyas, para apretarlas y buscar la fortaleza que necesitaba para seguir. _Y no solo él necesitaba fuerza._

—Después del accidente, me llevaron a juicio. Mis abogados se encargaron de todo y la verdad tengo lagunas mentales sobre aquel tiempo, pero termine compensado a la familia del difunto. —negó lentamente, casi sin hacerlo, pues realmente no sentía que fuera suficiente. Nunca, nada, sería suficiente para arreglar su error. — A pesar de todo, nunca pensé que fuera suficiente, después de todo, mate a una persona… pero la vida es una perra rencorosa. —soltó otra risa amarga. Y entonces lo dijo: —Tengo cáncer de pulmón.

No sabe porque lo soltó tan de pronto. Y tampoco sabe que esperar a continuación pues todo parece haberse congelado a su alrededor, incluso Oikawa, así que decide terminar de explicar.

—La vez que nos encontramos en el hospital fui a hacerme estudios de todo tipo, ya que llevaba unos cuantos días sintiéndome mal. —suspiro, sintiendo como poco a poco su voz se perdía —¿Recuerdas el día que te llame de repente y nos encontramos a las orillas de la carretera? —Tooru apenas y asintió —Ese día me entere de lo del cáncer, deje de fumar en cuanto me entere. Parece que toda la mierda que consumí me pasó factura.

Había terminado. Por fin había soltado todo lo que tanto tiempo lo había atormentado tantas noches. Todo lo que por tanto tiempo susurraba con odio en su oído que todo era su culpa y que todo, absolutamente todo, lo que le estaba pasando se lo tenía bien merecido.

Pero Oikawa no pensaba eso. No pensaba en eso para nada.

—Hajime… ¡¿Cómo carajos pudiste callarte algo como eso, imbécil?! —Tooru grito, mejor dicho gimoteo, pues las lágrimas ya bajaban como caudales por sus mejillas. Golpeo a Iwaizumi en el hombro y le siguió gritando — ¡Las personas no ocultan cuando tienen cáncer! ¡Tarado! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido…!

Oikawa tenía una larga lista de insultos cargados y listos para dedicárselos a Iwaizumi, pero este último no le dio espacio a más y lo estrujo entre sus brazos. Y él no pudo negarse. Lo abrazo y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza porque temía perderlo, no quería soltarlo porque sentía que en cualquier momento Iwaizumi se desvanecería.

Tooru seguía llorando como un bebé e Iwaizumi no podía ni quería hacer nada por detenerlo. Sabía que Oikawa lo necesitaba, así como él necesitaba sentirlo entre sus brazos, incluso si su pecho comenzaba a humedecerse producto de las lágrimas saladas.

— ¿No dirás nada más? —con sigilo, Hajime pregunto, deseando terminar de una vez por todas con esa auto-tortura sobre saber que diría Oikawa sobre el resto de la historia. —Soy un asco, un adicto, un irresponsable, un ase-

Y Oikawa lo beso. No quería escucharlo terminar esa palabra. No quería, no quería, no quería.

—No lo eres. No eres nada de eso, Iwa-chan —susurro con determinación apenas se separaron, pero sin soltar las mejillas ajenas —Y la prueba está en que sigues aquí de pie. Fuerte ante todo. —lo beso otra vez —Yo te ayudare y estaré para ti.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tooru trago saliva. Podía jurar que su voz saldría temblorosa y apenas audible pero aquello le traía sin cuidado.

— ¿Qué tan avanzado está el cáncer?

Hajime apretó los labios y desvió la mirada por un momento para después regresarla a Oikawa, quien le miraba expectante ante lo que diría.

—… aún estoy a tiempo.

Y aquello pareció aliviar a Oikawa.

Una sonrisa temblorosa y opacada por las lágrimas floreció entre los labios del castaño, quien soltando pequeñas risitas de alivio volvió arrojarse a los fuertes brazos de Hajime, que le recibió gustoso.

— ¡E-eso es bueno, Iwa-chan! ¡Aún hay tiempo! —gimoteaba y chillaba sin control, dejando que el alivio se escapara por piel —Yo estar ahí para ti, en cada momento hasta que estés bien de nuevo. Te lo prometo.

Y como venía haciendo desde que lo conoció, Hajime le creyó. Creyó cada palabra y la guardo dentro de su corazón, deseando rellenar el horrible hueco que sus venenosos secretos habían dejado.

—Eres el mejor. —le sonrió de regreso, besando la mata de rizos castaños de por medio. —Y por eso, tú tienes que prometerme algo a cambio.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Iras con un fisioterapeuta que te ayude a volver al voleibol. —declaro y entonces sonrió —Hazlo por ti, no dejes que esos sueños mueran tan fácilmente.

Oikawa sintió que en cualquier momento volvería a llora pero no le importo. Ya no.

—Está bien, lo hare.

Y entonces se volvieron a besar. Suavemente y sin prisas, solo deseando que el otro sintiera el caldero de emociones que burbujeaba en su pecho. Que sintieran como los fantasmas de su pasado susurraban un sueva y húmedo _adiós_ antes de partir. Para siempre. Querían quedarse así para siempre.

« _¿Qué me has hecho? »_

Se separaron lentamente, sin quererlo, y se miraron a los ojos mientras sus dedos se acariciaban y recorrían con parsimonia, deseando gravar sus huellas digitales.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno, puedes darte un baño si quieres. —dijo Oikawa, saliendo del trance en el que aquel beso los había dejado y separándose de Iwaizumi.

Hajime solo asintió y se volvió a recostar contra la cabecera, sin perder la perfecta vista que tenia del cuerpo desnudo de Tooru caminando a una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde una pequeña colina de ropa sucia se alzaba. El castaño tomo una camiseta larga y de rayas de la ropa sucia y la dirigió a su nariz, respiro hondo y después de sonreír levemente, se la coloco, dejando que rozara sus muslos y cayera por su hombro. Entonces salió del cuarto, dejando solo a Iwaizumi.

Una vez solo, Hajime sonrió hasta que sus mejillas dolieron. Sus pulmones podrían estarse haciendo mierda segundo a segundo, negándose a funcionar como les era debido hasta quizás dejarlo tendido en una camilla de hospital. Quizás se estaba muriendo. Pero carajo, no podía estar más feliz en este momento.

No cuando sabía que tenía a Oikawa Tooru a su lado y eso era más que suficiente.

Ambos tenían secretos, como cualquier ser humano, pero habían logrado soltarlos y dejar de hacerse daño a sí mismos. El peso de los errores del pasado ya no aplastaba su pecho como una tonelada de rocas y en su ligar solo podía sentir la calidez que el cuerpo de Tooru se había encargado de dejar en el lapso de tiempo que estuvieron unidos.

 _Unidos_. Que hermoso sonaba eso.

Ya no más soledad.

Ya no más secretos.

Ya no más dolor.

Ahora solo quedaba esa pila de ropa sucia, esperando en una esquina por ser lavada.

« _La ropa sucia luce bien ti, Tooru.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo cuatro semanas (o mas-) intentando terminar este capitulo y por fin lo logre quq (aunque no estoy totalmente conforme con la narración final pero bueno, después lo edito) 
> 
> ¡Este es el fin! ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic! <3
> 
> La verdad le puse mucho empeño a esta historia, pues fue una "prueba" de la nueva narrativa que estoy intentando. Ademas, quería una historia un poco mas "cruda" (o algo así xd) y aunque no me salio del todo, estoy conforme uwu 
> 
> Este fanfic tiene mi corazón entero entre cada párrafo~
> 
> Si les gusto, no olviden recomendarlo y dejar su voto, se aprecia mucho <3
> 
> ¡Adiós! 
> 
> (perdón si ven alguna falta de ortografía, luego lo corregiré)
> 
> REDES SOCIALES:
> 
> Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u  
> Instagram: _toxru_


	7. (epilogo)

Si algún día te paras delante de Iwaizumi Hajime y le sueltas que la vida es fácil, seguramente recibirás un puñetazo en la nariz y un pase gratis para irte a la mierda. Y bien merecido. Porque la vida es una hija de puta que no deja de ponernos el pie para reírse a solas cada vez que nos ve tropezar. Pero bien dicen: el que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Así que levántate.

Levántate cada vez que te caigas y la vida se ría de ti. Levántate y ríete en su cara. Ríe tan fuerte como puedas. Ríe, ríe, ríe.

Porque si no… ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

Hace poco, Iwaizumi cayo de rodillas. Y se quedó tendido en el suelo mientras la vida se reía en su cara y el cáncer se extendía por sus pulmones con burla. Y él no pensó que podría levantarse, que tendría que quedarse ahí hasta que la dulce muerte viniera por él y por fin terminara con aquel mal chiste.

Pero no fue la muerte quien vino por él. Sino un muchacho de rizos castaños, sonrisa encantadora y un peculiar y bizarro sentido de la moda salido de los 80’; un joven que amaba las estrellas y sabia los nombres de cada una de ellas; un joven que presumía su enclenque Simca 1000 bajo la leyenda de “clásico”; un joven que se veía bien con ropa sucia.

Fue Oikawa Tooru la persona que lo recogió del suelo y lo alentó a reírse en la cara de la vida y escupir en el cruel chiste del cáncer.

Así que ahí estaba, riendo a carcajadas hasta que sus pulmones no pudieran más. Solo entonces dejaría de reír, de levantarse y seguir adelante.

—Bien, Hajime, eso es todo por hoy. —le dijo la enfermera con una cálida sonrisa plantada en el rostro. —Tu siguiente sesión es la próxima semana, así que nos vemos pronto.

—Claro que sí. Gracias, Sayuri —le sonrió de regreso mientras bajaba de la camilla y se colocaba su ropa, la cual descansaba a su lado.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

Una vez estuvo vestido, se despidió de todo el personal médico que lo había recibido hoy y se dio la vuelta para salir, pero antes de abrir la puerta, la voz de la enfermera Sayuri lo hizo detenerse y soltar una risilla.

—Dale mis saludos a Tooru, y espero todo siga bien para él.

Iwaizumi asintió para por fin salir.

Camino por el hospital, saludando al personal por aquí y por allá. Hace alrededor de cinco meses que había comenzado su tratamiento contra el cáncer y en ese tiempo ya conocía a todas las enfermeras y algunos doctores. Quién diría que el cáncer agrandaría su círculo social.

— ¡Ah, Iwa-chan! Creí que tardarías más.

Y ahí estaba, justo frente a él, el chico más lindo y fuerte que alguna vez conoció; Oikawa Tooru.

—Yo igual, pero la sesión termino antes. —dijo, para después sonreír de lado —Parece que el tratamiento está dando resultados.

Oikawa sonrió con todos los dientes y sin previo aviso, se tiro a los brazos de Iwaizumi, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Aquel abrazo fue correspondido con la misma fuerza, hasta que terminaron tan apretados que comenzaron a quejarse por la falta de aire, y solo entonces se separaron.

—Te dije que no había que darse por vencido, Iwa-chan. Pero no querías escuchar al gran Oikawa.

—Mira quien habla, rodilla de palo. —quiso molestarlo un poco, de forma divertida y empujando juguetonamente su rodilla.

Oikawa sonrió apenado en respuesta, empujándolo por el hombro levemente. Y es que Hajime no había sido el único en pisar un hospital continuamente el último tiempo, pues después de aquel día donde ambos se sinceraron con el otro, habían prometido acompañarse mutuamente en sus respectivos tratamientos.

De un tiempo para acá, Oikawa había estado asistiendo a terapia física, con la esperanza de que su rodilla volviera a su gloria de antaño y le permitiera volver a patear traseros en la cancha. Y lo estaba haciendo, ¡mierda, realmente lo estaba haciendo!

Y si, quizás no era tan rápido como él quería pero un avance era un avance.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en un camino de transición. Juntos. Se tomaban fuertemente de las manos y caminaban con la frente en alto, sin dar el brazo a torcer o dejarse derrumbar por los pequeños baches en su caminar. Sus pulmones, llenos de aire, estaban más que listos para burlarse de los malos chistes de la vida.

—Sayuri te manda saludos. —le hizo llegar el mensaje de la amable enfermera con la que ya había salido un par de veces a tomar algo en agradecimiento. Y sonrió al ver la mirada de Tooru brillar.

— ¡Sayuri-chan! —exclamo con júbilo, sonriendo con todos los dientes. —Esa mujer es un sol, recuérdame traerle un pastel para su esposo e hijos la próxima vez.

Iwaizumi solo rio y asintió en respuesta. Tomo la mano del castaño y lo arrastro fuera del hospital mientras este hablaba de lo maravillosa que se había comportado Sayuri con ellos dos.

— ¿Y cómo va tu rodilla? —le pregunto una vez se subieron a su auto, pues no estaba dispuesto a pasar el viaje de regreso a casa apretado en el Simca 1000 de Oikawa. No, ni en broma.

— ¡Increíble! —exclamo— Está respondiendo mejor de lo que pensábamos y, si todo sigue bien, podre regresar a la cancha y patear traseros como se debe.

Hajime detuvo sus acciones de encender el coche al escuchar tal felicidad y esperanza en la voz de su novio. Recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que lo vio y aunque en ese entonces tenía una sonrisa encantadora, no era ni la sombra de la que ahora se pintaba en sus labios. Era simplemente esplendida. Así que lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso castamente, siendo felizmente correspondido.

—Me alegro, Tooru. Yo sabía que podrías hacerlo.

Y como si fuera sorpresa —que obviamente no lo era, pues Oikawa era un llorón— los ojos almendra de Tooru se llenaron de brillo por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y empañar sus suaves mejillas. Pero no lo detuvo, pues aquellas lágrimas no eran amargas y ponzoñosas como las que alguna vez lo vio derramar. No, estas eran lágrimas de felicidad. Una jodida felicidad que había llegado a sus vidas como un bálsamo.

Ya no había más secretos.

Ya no había más fantasmas del pasado.

Ya no había más dolor.

El pasado que alguna vez se vio turbio y plagado de oscuridad, hoy se transformaba en un futuro brillante sin nada más que oportunidades por tomar.

Iwaizumi sabía muy bien que ya no se encontraba solo. No tendría que pasar por el dolor más silencioso y mortífero de todos solo, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que Tooru se encontraría a su lado incluso si no se lo pidiera.

Y él estaría para Tooru pase lo que pase.

Lo tomo por sus húmedas mejillas y dejo que sus dedos bailaran entre sus pestañas, también húmedas, y delinean el contorno de sus ojos. Entonces lo volvió a besar con devoción, como si de la mayor obra de arte se tratara, Y quizás para Iwaizumi lo era.

—Eres jodidamente valiente. ¿Lo sabes?

—Tú quieres hacerme llorar, ¿verdad?

—Pues es una buena excusa para besarte—rio levemente.

—No necesitas excusas para hacerlo.

Y esta vez, Oikawa lo beso de la misma manera. Y se sintió tan querido que ahora él quería llorar hasta formar un pequeño charco. Se sentía el ser más amado entre los brazos de Oikawa como jamás lo imagino.

¿Podía morir de felicidad? Porque de ser así, lo mejor sería que vayan organizando su funeral.

Besándose en el auto, a mitad del estacionamiento de un hospital y con Oikawa tomándolo de la cabeza como si ahí aun existiera cabello, era simplemente maravilloso. No podría pedir nada más.

Por primera vez en su vida, no se arrepentía de nada. Ni siquiera de sus errores, pues había aprendido de ellos y solamente habían servido para volverlo más fuerte, más valiente; para convertirlo en el Iwaizumi Hajime que es hoy día.

Había pasado tanto tiempo en las penumbras de su propia mente, atormentándose día a día con sus errores que se había olvidado por completo del verdadero propósito de estos: aprender de ellos. Se había esforzado tanto en martirizarse a sí mismo que había olvidado por completo lo que era amar y ser amado. Había olvidado por completo lo que era vivir plenamente.

Y ahora podía hacerlo. Ahora _podían_ hacerlo.

Se separaron lentamente, pero dejando que sus frentes se encontraran y sus narices se rosaran levemente. Entonces Iwaizumi hablo:

—No importa lo que hicimos…

Y Oikawa completo:

—Solo importa lo que hacemos.

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, OFICIALMENTE, a terminado este fanfic uwu
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fanfic desde el inicio! ¡Significa mucho para mi! ;;;; <3 
> 
> Creo que en mi vida le he puesto tanto empeño a un fanfic como se lo he puesto a este. Y quizás no sea la gran cosa pero la verdad es algo muy importante para mi, y por eso les agradezco infinitamente que se tomaran el tiempo de leerlo y dejar votos y comentarios ;;
> 
> Mucho amor para ustedes <3
> 
> ¡Voten y comenten!
> 
> Y si este fanfic les gusto, compartanlo con los demás~ 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en próximos proyectos! 
> 
> bai- 
> 
> REDES SOCIALES:
> 
> Tumblr: t-o-0-r-u  
> Instagram: _toxru_


End file.
